


An Apple A Day

by gaylock



Series: Childhood Moments [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, Minor Original Character(s), Mycroft is a Softie, One-Shot, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock doesn't like the doctor, an apple a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sherlock has to go to a doctors appointment for his yearly check-up, and Mycroft is in charge of taking him</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple A Day

"But I don't wanna!" 

An eleven-year-old Mycroft sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sherlock..."

"I don't wanna go, My! Dr. Piers always smells funny, and the mean lolly lady doesn't like me." Sherlock Holmes, at four years old, absolutely abhorred going to the doctor. He hated being poked with medical equipment, he hated being told to do this or that, and he especially hated the icky smell that stuck to everything. 

"That's because you called her daughter a rude cow," Mycroft said, grabbing tightly onto his brother's hand and pulling him along towards the door to the medical practice building.

"No, I didn't, I called her an obnoxious bovine. I just had to explain what that meant because she was too stupid to understand." Sherlock shuffled his tiny feet and tried to be as heavy as possible in order to slow his brother down. 

"Sherlock! Stop being so difficult, it's just the basic check-up!" Mycroft said in exasperation, trying to drag his brother but only succeeding in moving him a few more inches.

"I don't like it!" 

Mycroft gave up with a sigh and crouched down in front of his brother. "What's so horrible about it? It only takes about ten minutes." Mycroft tried to reason with his brother, but Sherlock was having none of it.

"It hurts! The light is too bright, and he pokes me with things and bangs on my knees, and makes me lick a wooden stick and afterwards I smell like icky gross medicine stuff! And he treats me like I'm some dumb little kid, even though I'm almost five!" Sherlock crossed his arms and huffed out a breath, his tiny black eyebrows drawn down in anger.

"It's only once a year, Sherlock," Mycroft begins to say before Sherlock curls in on himself and his bottom lip started to tremble.

"Last year you said I wouldn't have to go anymore," he whimpers. "You said if I ate an apple every day, then I wouldn't have to go back to that stupid doctor and his stupid mean lolly-pop lady."

Mycroft frowned and picked his younger brother up. "It's an expression, Sherlock. 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away,' it's just an expression people use. It doesn't mean anything," Mycroft said gently, cradling his brother and rubbing his back soothingly.

Sherlock sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. "It hurts, My. My head doesn't stop after, it just keeps moving more and more and it's so noisy and it hurts." He buried his face in Mycroft's shoulder.

Mycroft stood there, holding his brother tightly in his arms, and made a decision. Nodding once, he turned back the way they'd come and started walking. "Alright, Sherlock, we won't go to the doctor's."

Sherlock raised his head a little and looked at Mycroft with wide eyes. "Really? Even though Mummy said so?" he asked in wonder.

Mycroft smiled slightly and nodded. "Even though Mummy said so," he agreed. He pulled the car door open and slid into the backseat, making sure to strap his brother into his car seat properly before turning to address the driver. "Home, please, Edwards."

Edwards nodded and started the car. "That was a quick appointment, a very quick appointment, sir." Edwards glanced back at them for a moment. "I'll take the long way back then, shall I?"

Mycroft buckled up his seatbelt and glanced at Sherlock sitting beside him, his cheeks still streaked with tears though his eyes were now shut and his breathing gentle and steady. He held his brother's tiny hand in his and smiled at the driver as they made their way down the street. "Yes, thank you."


End file.
